Here Without You
by Ulrich Stern
Summary: Yumi disappeared after a X.A.N.A. attack. Song fic. UxY all the way! Kinda crappy in my opinion. Slight JxA


**Just something that popped into my head while listening to my favorite band. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down.**

**Here Without You**

Ulrich Stern sat on his bed in torn up clothes from searching for his friend Yumi Ishiyama. He was now 23 and lived near his old school: Kadic Academy. He hadn't seen Yumi in 10 years. After a X.A.N.A. attack she…..disappeared.

He looked through a forest that she talked about on occasions that was a couple miles out of town.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_And all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Once, when he was 18, Ulrich had a dream that he found her but she said she ran away because she hated him. That terrified him for weeks. Sometimes, he wouldn't even leave his room for a whole day. He loved her with all his heart and didn't want her to hate him. Ulrich became colder over the years by lying; lying to figure out where she was. He stood up and walked into the bathroom across the room from him. He grabbed some baggy olive-green cargos, light green under shirt, and a green button up shirt.

He came out a couple minutes later to be introduced by Odd. Ulrich looked down at himself to make sure these clothes didn't have holes in them, too. To his relief, they didn't. Odd smiled. "Let's go to the old factory. For old times sake."

"Fine by me," Ulrich said, still depressed. Ulrich's face drained of all color at the thought of going to a place where he had all his memories of Yumi. Odd noticed this. "Ya sure?" Ulrich did nothing for a couple seconds and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

Ulrich and Odd walked out their apartment door and down the red painted hallway. As they got to the door, Ulrich saw a girl with hair cut just above the shoulders and wore all black clothes. He could see her naval. She was bent over, tying her boots. (A/N: They're the boots with laces ok?)

Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks but Odd kept walking. Ulrich thought he was dreaming when he saw Odd walk right through her. She disappeared as she looked at Ulrich.

_Just my imagination.' _Ulrich thought. Ulrich walked through the door Odd happily held open for him. A couple women stared or pointed at Odd as they walked down the street, as he was in his old attire of purple with a streak of his favorite color in his pointy, blonde hair. Ulrich saw the girl in black from the lobby standing outside a bowling alley and staring at him. "This life is overrated…but I hope that it gets better." "You can say that again," Odd replied smiling, not knowing Ulrich was talking to himself.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

Odd pointed across the street to a boy in a blue turtle-neck with brown khaki capris. He had blonde hair and glasses. Standing next to him was a girl with pink hair, knee socks, and a pink jumper/hoodie. The girl also had emerald green eyes. They were sitting on a bench and staring at a laptop screen.

"Hey guys." Odd and Ulrich said in unison as they walked across the street.

"Ulrich? What's wrong?" Aelita asked him worriedly. "Nothing." Jeremie looked at Odd as he mouthed "Yumi." Jeremie nodded and asked, "So…where're you two going?" "The factory." Odd replied, still happy for some inexplicable reason.

"D-….Do you guys miss Y-Yumi?" Ulrich asked, shuddering. Jeremie and Aelita nodded sadly but Odd was still happy. Ulrich got a weird vibe going up his spine. He felt just like he did all those years when he first met Yumi. A shocking, loving feeling.

Ulrich nodded sadly and said, "She's still with me in my dreams."

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Aelita and Jeremie explained that they have to meet Mr. and Mrs. Belpois at a McDonald's. The two geniuses waved goodbye as the two best friends walked under the familiar, rusty Kadic entrance arch. Classes had already begun so they don't have to worry about being caught by their old gym teacher, Jim. They silently snuck across the courtyard and to the manhole. Ulrich held it open for Odd and they both climbed down, closing it behind them.

They jumped when they got to the edge of the ladder and were greeted by their old skateboards. Odd grabbed his old purple one while Ulrich grabbed his green one. When Yumi disappeared, the others agreed to let Ulrich keep her jet black board. As they sped through the rat-infested sewers they jumped across all water intersections and grinded down the step railing. They came to an abrupt halt at the ladder. Odd climbed up first and helped Ulrich once at the top.

Once in the factory, they ran and jumped off the edge and grabbed the ropes and walked into the elevator. Odd, who was closest, hit the button to take them down to the core room. Ulrich glanced at Odd a couple times to see him grinning widely.

The elevator stopped and Ulrich stepped out first. The girl from the hotel lobby and street stepped out from around the corner. Now Ulrich realized what the girl was before: a vision. It's like his brain was letting him know why Odd dragged him down here.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked, staring at her without movement. She nodded and walked up to him. "I left," she said, "because I thought you didn't love me. I realize now that it was a silly mistake." She paused before continuing again. "I love you." Ulrich's eyes widened. "I love you, too."

_Everything I know_

_And everywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_And when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_Whoa _

Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. And then…their lips met. The moment they had both waited for, for so long. Odd grinned even wider. The couple broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. _She's a fox!' _Ulrich thought.

As if she could read his mind, she smiled. "Where have you been? I missed you," Ulrich asked, shocked that this was all happening at once: finding his true love after all these long, painful years and finally being able to make out with her. There was a pause and then she answered. "Lyoko. X.A.N.A. agreed to let me live there as long as I stayed out of his way."

Yumi brushed some hair that fell onto her face behind her right ear. She smiled innocently and said, "He also let me take control of city networks to keep an eye on you guys." "Mainly Ulrich though right?" Odd perked in. Yumi blushed dark red. Seeing this, Ulrich did too, but darker.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

They went back up to the surface and walked along the school's courtyard and towards the exit. In the distance they could see Jeremie and Aelita kissing on a bench. Odd shook his head and saw that Ulrich and Yumi were holding hands.

**Wasn't that sweet? I know, I know…..I'm totally obsessed with 3 Doors Down. I'll try not to use their songs again. Promise. I swear on what will eventually be X.A.N.A.'s grave. R&R please. Thanks.**

**-Ulrich Stern-**


End file.
